


Assassin

by MORALES (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter, IronDad and SpiderSon, Kidnapped Peter, M/M, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MORALES
Summary: The wall was covered in what could only be Peter’s blood, like a fresh coat of paint it still dripped down the normally clean wall.‘you know you’re your own assassin.’Red words displayed on the wall directly above Peter’s bed. That, too, must have been written in his blood as well.This, they decided, wasn’t done for a ransom.This was an act of revenge.And the bastards that took their baby were gonna get a lot more than revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :)))

For days Peter couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone was watching him.

Those days turned into weeks.

_Peter’s spidey-senses were going haywire._

_His normal heightened senses were in overload._

Goddamn it Peter knew something wasn’t right, but he was sure that it was just his mind playing mean tricks on him. That’s it.

It’s not like someone was actually going to jump out the shadows and steal him away… _right?_

Yeah, that’s stupid. You’d have to be a tech god to get past FRIDAY.

“Okay Peter, you’re gonna be home for the next couple of days.” Bruce said, setting his stethoscope on his shoulder and sitting down at the foot of the infirmaries bed. “The concision isn’t that bad but since Tony insists that you stay at home you’ll be under bed arrest for the rest of the week. Okay?”

“Make it house arrest and then we’ll talk.”

Bruce chuckled and patted Peter’s leg before standing up, “House arrest it is. You’ll be a free man next Monday.” Peter smiled at his uncle before standing himself, his balance a little wobbly. “Woah be careful buddy, don’t push yourself.” Bruce was by the young brunette’s side in record time, grabbing his arm gently to help steady him out. Mumbling a quiet ‘thanks Uncle Bruce’ and running a hand through his messy curls, Peter said his goodbyes and left for the upper floor he called home. A few steps away from the elevator and Peter stopped dead in his tracks.

~~_someone’s watching_ ~~

~~_danger, danger, danger_ ~~

_i’m in danger._

Peter looked around frantically, his heart in his throat, his eyes scanning every corner and hall for something- anything- that could have tripped his spidey-senses. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

“Peter? You’ve triggered my Calm a Baby Protocol, is something wrong?”

FRIDAY’s voice sounded, scaring the spiderling basically shitless. “Oh- no- yeah I’m okay. Everything’s okay.” He lied, hoping FRIDAY wouldn’t see through it though. Letting out a relieved sigh when FRIDAY didn’t push the subject further, Peter continued his way to the elevator. Seconds before the doors swooshed open, Peter could make out the silhouette of a man in the reflection of the doors. If he turned around he’d see perfect white teeth gleaming in an eerie smile.

~~_danger, danger, danger_ ~~

Before he could say anything (or to be completely honest start screaming) the doors opened fully and closing quickly after Peter stepped on. Through the metal Peter could hear his voice, eerie and haunting.

_“Bye bye Petey.”_

_i’m in danger._


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was in his room now, stomach full from dinner. With a content sigh he face planted onto his bed, only moving so that he could breath.

 

“Pete, can I come in?”

 

Strange knocked on the teens door, opening it once he was given the go ahead. “Hey pops.” Peter sat up, looking at his father with tired happy eyes. “What’s up?” He tilted his head as his he watched Strange sit at the foot of his bed, a worried expression on his normally calm features.

 

“What happened out there?”

 

The wizard asked after a few seconds of silence. Peter looked at his father, the teen knew exactly what Strange was talking about.

 

“Well- well there was this robbery at the bank on 57th, you know the one and-“

 

“You _know_ what I mean Peter.”

 

Peter sighed defeatedly, he held his head down until Stephen lifted it back up. “My spidey-senses have- uh- been… acting up lately and during that fight it just- I dunno- I _felt_ something…” goosebumps crawled up Peter’s arms and he shivered, the elevator situation creeping into his mind again. “What do you mean “you felt something”?“ Strange interrogated, scooting closer. His cloak, on the other hand, wasn’t having it. In one swift motion the red piece of clothing detached itself from Stephen’s shoulders and hovered over to cover Peter. 

 

~~_safe, safe, safe_ ~~

_ home _

i’m _okay_.

 

Peter sighed heavily, taking in the sent of his father’s cloak, that familiar sense of home filling his lungs and making his heart swell.

 

“I felt someone… _watching_ me, and- and I know it’s stupid,”

 

The teen paused, searching for any sort of… anything to be honest. “But I just… don’t feel safe, pops.” Peter frowned, his heart pounding all over again from that pure fear he felt only hours ago.

 

_ “Bye bye Petey.” _

 

“Sweetheart, lemme see your wrist.” Stephen’s voice broke through Peter’s building panic. It was like a calm breeze on a hot day.

 

i’m _safe_.

 

The young superhero did as told, holding out his wrist and watching with curious eyes as his father placed some sort of enchantment on him. “It’s a simple protection spell really, if you’re in immediate danger this will teleport you from wherever you are to me.” Stephen smiled warmly at his baby, running a hand through Peter’s soft curls, Peter leaned into the touch like second nature. “Do you think that’ll calm you down? At least a little?” Nodding, Peter looked at Stephen, his doe eyes showing all the trust in the world.

 

“A little, thanks pops.”

 

Peter said, crawling from his spot on the bed over to Stephen, giving him a ‘thank you’ hug.

 

“Hey pops?”

 

“Yeah kiddo?”

 

“Can- can we uh- not tell dad about this? Please? You know how he can be.”

 

Strange chuckled and nodded, both knew that Tony would flip all of New York upside down to find that scumbag that even _breathed_ rudely in Peter’s direction.

 

It’s a wonder that the mechanic hasn’t butchered Flash by now.

 

“This’ll stay between us Pete, and that,” Stephen pointed to the bracelet on Peter’s wrist, it’s soft orange glow gently illuminating Peter’s wrist. “will keep you safe when we can’t. Now get some sleep.” Stephen said softly, standing and beginning to approach to the door. “C’mon you, bed time.” The cloak left Peter’s body and reattached itself to Stephen. The clicking of the door was the last thing Peter really remembers hearing before curling up into bed and falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Peter’s house arrest was actually boring as hell, Ned or Shuri couldn’t come over which sucked all sorts of ass and the young superhero couldn’t leave the tower. On a lower note, his senses only got more violent. Now, instead of the quiet pokes in the back of his head telling him he wasn’t safe it was a violent shout.

 

~~_DANGER, DANGER, DANGER_ ~~

~~_HIDE, HIDE, HIDE_ ~~

 

Peter tried, my God he tried, to ignore his senses. He wasn’t in any danger, the enchantment didn’t teleport him anywhere, FRIDAY didn’t alert him of anything.

 

i’m _safe_.

 

The young superhero found himself repeating this in his head on a loop, over and over again. After minuets passed Peter finally calmed down, sitting in the living room, a bowl of cereal (his third… box to be exact) in hand and Spongebob echoing throughout the empty penthouse. Peter felt oddly… calm.

 

Almost like he _wasn’t_ is a panicked frenzy mere minutes ago.

 

Sighing, he got comfortable on the couch, watching with childlike innocence as Squidward complained about something as he normally would.

 

~~_SOMEONES HERE_ ~~

~~_DANGER, DANGER, DANGER_ ~~

 

Snapping his head up Peter saw him, the Elevator Man. He was standing in the hall that lead to their rooms, his hair was slicked back almost like he had come from a party or something.

 

_“Hello Peter.”_

 

His voice was like velvet, had a bit of an accent to it too. The man stepped further into the living room, his sinister smirk growing as he watched Peter scoot back and onto the back of the couch.

 

“FRI-“

 

“Oh don’t bother with that, my partners already dealt with your daddy’s precious A.I.“

 

Peter looked at his wrist, it felt like his heart was beating all too loudly for him to actually hear what was going on.

 

_why aren’t you teleporting me? c’mon! take me away!_

 

The mans deep chuckle startled Peter into falling off the back of the couch. “You’re not in _immediate_ danger Petey, and that enchantment?” Snapping his fingers, a sharp pain shot through Peter’s body, causing him to cry out in pain. “Won’t work on me.” With a hiss the soft glow of the bracelet died out, withering away like it never even existed.

 

“Now, be a good boy and come here.”

 

Peter stood to his feet but didn’t move, it wasn’t so much that he was paralyzed by fear, he was just trying to find some sort of way to get himself out of this situation. Though, before peter could execute a plan, the boy felt firm arms close around him.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Peter didn’t fight back was an understatement, he didn’t know who was behind him but the young superhero could smell what seemed like… engine oil? Like he worked on cars or something. “Let me go damnit!” He shouted, kicking and squirming. Through, even with his enhanced strength it seemed like he wasn’t doing much of anything.

 

“Now now Peter, don’t want to hurt yourself.”

 

Elevator Man said, beckoning whoever was holding the boy to bring him closer. “Now,” he began, pulling out a knife, it’s blade sharp and horrifying. “I’m going to stab you- hey hey hey stop screaming, didn’t daddy dearest teach you any manners?” Elevator Man smirked, dragging the blade silently across Peter’s cheek. “I am going to avoid major organs and whatnot, we do need you alive Petey.”

 

 “Do _not_ call me Petey.”

 

The man holding Peter jerked the teen up, exposing the boy’s stomach for a clean cut. “Now, _Petey_ , this wont hurt but it’s not going to tickle either.”

 

_~~KNIFE, DANGER, KNIFE~~ _

 

“No no no no! Stop! Please!” Peter cried out, the blade shooting violent flames through him, he could hear the knife cut through him. The pain alone made Peter want to pass out, made him want to call for his dads, someone- fuck it _anyone_. 

 

“Can I do it?”

 

Peter moaned out in pain, watching as Elevator Man nodded at whoever as holding him. The spiderling felt his body come into contact with the carpet- any other time he’d laugh at the collision- now it just hurt like hell. With dazed eyes Peter watched as his blood colored the white carpet red. Being flipped on his back Peter could finally see whoever it was holding him back, “Aren’t- aren’t you the technician that my dad… hi-hired last year?” Peter asked, squinting his eyes at The Apprehender.

 

Without answering The Apprehender stepped forward and kneeled in front of Peter, grabbing his feet and dragging the spiderling to his room. “FRIDAY! C’mon FRIDAY! Where- where are you?” Peter sobbed, trying his best to kick The Apprehender away all while watching Elevator Man. Both men chuckled, “FRIDAY’s seeing all of this, it just can’t alert anyone, wouldn’t want daddy to wonder where his little baby was dragged off to.” The Apprehender purred, throwing Peter on his bed.

 

“What do you want with me?”

 

Cackling, The Apprehender took two finger and slowly dipped them into Peter’s stab wound, the warm blood and Peter’s screams of protest and pain made the man smile. Minutes passed and Peter watched as The Apprehender wrote something on the wall, right above his bed.

 

_**you know you’re your own assassin** _

 

Peter continued to watch, watched as Elevator Man whispered something in The Apprehender’s ear, watched as The Apprehender smiled and stared at Peter with hungry eyes.

 

“We’re leaving now, wake the A.I back up and I’ll take the boy. See you soon.”

 

“Don’t have too much fun without me.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

* * *

 

When Tony came in he almost sobbed on the spot, the couch was covered in cereal and milk, there was a trail of blood leading to what seemed Peter’s room. 

 

“FR-FRIDAY?” Tony called out, following the trail that confirmed his suspicions, too scared to open his sons door.

 

“FRIDAY?!”

 

He tried again, cursing loudly when the A.I didn’t respond. Pulling out his phone quickly Tony dialed Stephen’s number. When the sorcerer didn’t answer he called again, and again, and again.

 

“Tony you know I can’t come to the pho-“

 

“Peter’s gone.”

 

There was a click on Stephen’s side and a portal opening up in the kitchen. Strange stepped out, the anxiety basically leaked out of him. The blood was the first thing to catch the sorcerer’s attention, the bowl of cereal barely registered. “His room.” Stephen mumbled, walking up to Tony, pulling his husband into a tight and comforting embrace. “I don’t wanna go in… I can’t.” Tony said, his tears free flowing like streams. Stephen nodded, pulling away from Tony and slowly approaching Peter’s bedroom door. With shaky hands and his heart pounding, Stephen turned the door knob, the smell of blood stronger in the room than in the living room.

 

_**you know you’re your own assassin** _

 

Was the first thing Stephen saw, though he tried to avoid looking at the bed covered in Peter’s blood. “Oh my _God_.” Stephen snapped his head towards Tony, the mechanic stood in the door frame with his hands over his mouth. Quickly closing the space between them, Stephen escorted Tony out of the room, closing the door behind them. “Why didn’t FRIDAY alert us?”

 

“Boss?”

 

Tony inhaled sharply, and ran into the living room, he was ready to sell the A.I to the farthest community college. “Why the hell didn’t you call us?! Where’s Peter?!” He shouted, the tears falling faster.

 

“Boss I’ve detected that someone hacked into my mainframe, forcing me to temporarily shut down. Though the back up security cameras were fully functioning, you’ll have to talk to security downstairs as to why you weren’t informed.”

 

FRIDAY defended herself, already beginning to pull up the feed of whatever happened while she was offline. “Can you show us the feed please?” Stephen asked calmly, pulling Tony against his side, gently shushing him. The windows dimmed upon request and the footage played, showing what had just happened.

 

_“Oh my God Stephen our baby.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of rape/pedophilia btw

When Peter came to he was in what looked like a padded room, the pads were poked and the stuffing was sticking out.

 

Like someone was _here_ before.

 

There was something around Peter’s neck,  though he couldn’t see it but he could feel it’s weight. Standing to his feet Peter groaned, his head ached and his stomach _throbbed_.

 

The young superhero stared at the padded walls, placing a shaky hand on the surface he tried to hoist himself up.

 

~~_stop, stop, stop_ ~~

 

Peter pulled from the wall, a tingle around his neck as he stared at the padded prison. There was a window on the ceiling, letting in day light, Peter thought of any and every was he could possibly get up there.

 

_not without setting off these things i can’t get up there._

 

“Petey Petey Petey.”

 

Peter jumped, looking around frantically for Elevator Man or The Apprehender. “You might wanna _behave_ in there, I wouldn’t want Mr. Edgar to… _have his way_ with you.”

 

_oh my god…_

 

Peter gulped, knees going weak forcing him to slump against the walls once more. The spiderling’s stomach growled, it echoed across the small cell.

 

“What do you want with me? I’ve done _nothing_ to you.”

 

Peter called out, maybe he was right.

 

Peter probably didn’t _do anything_ to these men.

 

But Spider-Man _could_ have.

 

There was a staticky sound above Peter, signally that Elevator Man was about to speak. “You haven’t done anything to _me_ , per say, now Mr. Edgar? You’d have to take that up with him.” A portal across from Peter opened, The Apprehender- Mr. Edgar- stepped through, smirking.

 

~~_stay away, stay away, stay away_ ~~ ~~~~

 

  _i have to stay away from him at all costs._

 

“C’mere boy, let me see what I’m dealing with.” Edgar growled, taking a step toward Peter, earning a step away on Peter’s part. “Stay away from me bastard!” The brunette shouted, his anxiety spiking again, sweat running down his temples and into his eyes. Edgar picked up pace, his eyes going dark with anger. “I said _come_. _Here_.” Peter began making inhuman noises from the pure fear pouring out of him, jumping on the wall he tried to run to the window. A sharp jolt of electricity ran through him, from his… throat. Crying out Peter fell to the floor, the electric buzz slowing to a barley noticeable hum.

 

_what the fuck?_

 

“You like that Petey? I can roast your little throat until you can’t even speak.” Edgar laughed, stalking up to Peter’s weakened body. “Now as I was saying… let me see what I’m _dealing with._ ” He pulled at Peter’s chin, smooshing his cheeks together with his thumb and index finger, tilting the boys head from side to side. Clicking his tongue, Edgar smiled down at Peter.

 

“ _Beautiful_. Absolutely _beautiful_.”

 

Yanking his chin out of the perverts grasp, Peter landed one good kick right where it really hurt. Staggering to his feet Peter ran across to the other side of the room, tears threatening to fall again. “You _disgusting_ little bitch!” Edgar shouted, holding his crotch with one hand and using the other to pull out what looked like a switch. Pushing the little red button on top Peter felt that same pain from before shoot through him, except this time Edgar must have upped the voltage.

 

“I’m sorry! Stop please stop!”

 

Peter cried out, he could feel his throat giving out on him by the second. “Oh yeah you’re gonna be sorry you spoiled little shit!” Edgar laughed, never taking his hand off the button.

 

“I said we need him _alive_ , you’ll _kill him_ if you keep it up.”

 

Elevator Man piped up, he sounded almost annoyed. Edgar mumbled something under his breathing, reluctantly turning off the shock collar. “I’ll be back to play soon Petey.” He purred before leaving out the same portal he came in.

 

  _i need to get out of here, i have to._

 

Peter began to sob, trying to rub his now raw throat, the bubbly cries only bringing more pain and more tears. “Papa,” a sniffle and then a shiver. “Daddy.” Curling in on himself,

Peter sobbed harder.

 

_i wanna go home._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you the KNOW morse code please don’t try to roast me or anything. I know it too it’s just that I have to space my dashes or they’ll clump together. 
> 
> Ex: _ _
> 
> (Two together) — vs. - -
> 
> Because of this I’ll add translations with it.

Peter was currently shivering against one of the four walls, hating the way his stomach growled and the way he _longed_ to be held. Resting his head against his folded arms Peter nearly gasped when he realized he had his watch, his _father’s watch._

 

_“oh my god.”_

 

He breathed out, a weak smile on his face as he began pressing buttons, his smile growing even more when the watch displayed in a dull green light: _**message delivered**_. 

 

—

 

“Boss you have an incoming audio message. Would you like me to play it?”

 

Tony looked up from his STARK-pad, setting his coffee down as he turned to face his hologram board. “Go ahead and play it Fri.” A Portal opening up sounded off behind the billionaire, footsteps following shortly after. “What are we playing?” Stephen’s voice sounded tired, but curious nonetheless, the sorcerer stood beside Tony. “Fri says I got a audio message, wouldn’t hurt to play it.” Tony shrugged, leaning against Stephen as the audio began to play. 

 

_-.. .- -.. ..--.. / .--. .- .--. .- ..--.. (Dad? Papa?)_

 

Tonyshotup _,_ his eyes wide and his heart racing in his chest. Stephen, not knowing Morse code, looked at Tony with confused yet hopeful eyes. The long and short beeps along with the dots and dashes fueled his confusion. “Tony-?”

 

”It’s _Morse code.”_ Tony damn neared sobbed in relief, he didn’t remember teaching Peter how use morse code, he didn’t care either. As long as they had a way to communicate with their kid that’s all that mattered. 

 

_.- -. . - . .-. (Peter?)_

 

Tony tapped back for FRIDAY to send to Peter, the billionaire stopped to think. “The watch was damaged though, FRIDAY pull up the status on baby spider.” Doing as told, a hologram image of Peter’s black watch zoomed into view. It’s status showing seconds later. 

 

_CONNECTED_

_STATUS: mildly damaged_

_TRACKING CHIP: offline_

_PETER’S VITALS: stable_

 

Stephen didn’t understand morse code but he understood what was on the screen well enough to know that Peter _was okay._

 

_-.. .- -.. (dad)_

 

The next series of taps came in, Tony rushed back over, his smile never fading as he translated to Stephen. The sorcerer began to smile too, paying attention to Peter's vitals while Tony did the communicating. The steady _bum bum_ comingfrom the speakers eased Stephen’s nerves in ways he didn’t know possible. That was Peter’s _heartbeat,_ whichmeanshe wasn’t _dead._ Hurt, maybe but not _dead._

 

_.-. / ..- / .... ..- .-. - (R U hurt?)_

 

Tony tapped, turning to see his kids vitals. Listen to his kids heartbeat. _Goddamn_ Tony never knew how much he could _love_  such a simple sound. 

 

—

 

Peter’s smile grew whenever his watch beeped, only loud enough for his ears. Now the spiderling had something to call his _own._ Just until he could escape. And he _would escape_.

 

_... .... --- -.-. -.- / -.-. --- .-.. .-.. .- .-. / .... ..- .-. - ... (Shock collar hurts)_

 

He tapped one day, sending it again and again and _again_. Edgar had just finished _playing_  with Peter, the man seemed trigger happy today too. Peter _hated_  it when he was trigger happy. 

 

_.. / -.- -. --- .-- / -... .- -... -.-- / .... .- -. --. / --- -.(I know baby hang on)_

 

”Whatcha got there Petey?” Edgar asked, yanking his wrist, the one with the watch. He shocked Peter every time he tried to pull away, every time he tried to fight back. After further examination Edgar chalked it up to be a normal watch, he was about to throw Peter back down when the quiet beeps emitted from the device. 

 

_‘Oh no…’_

 

“You’vebeen talking to _daddy dearest,_ haven’t ya Pete?!” The man growled, forcing the watch off, ignoring Peter’s pleas to stop. “Haven’t ya?!” He screamed, slapping Peter harshly, violently throwing the device down and stomping on it.

 

 _“Looks like I have to teach you a lesson.”_ He growled. Peter screamed _._

 

_—_

 

Tonycursed watching as Peter’s heartbeat died from the speakers, tears falling as the sound of a flatline played in the lab. Storming out he missed the watch’s status spring up. 

 

 _DISCONNECTED_  

_STATUS: critically damaged_

_TRACKING CHIP: online_

_PETER’S VITALS: ______


	6. Chapter 6

_**now** _

Petersaton a hospital bed,knees against his chest, his stab wound properly disinfected and wrapped. The spiderling _looked_  like the reincarnation of hell, his lip was cut, neck bandaged, a nasty cut on his cheek and other smaller scars here and there. But Peter was _safe,_ sohe wouldn’t complain, not that he _could_ with the damage to his vocal cords. 

 

“I thought I told you to get some rest.”

 

The young superhero turned his attention to his doctor, her tone was a gentle kind of harsh. Soothing Peter’s nerves. Taking the white board off the night stand next to him we wrote. 

 

_Sorry Dr. Aurora :)_

 

Doctor Aurora only smiled, going over to check Peter’s bandages and vitals before making her leave. “Get some rest Peter, you’ll get to see your dads first thing tomorrow. Good night.” She gently closed the door behind her, writing on the board outside the room the time she had checked his vitals. Taking her advice, Peter rolled over, closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. 

 

**_8 hours earlier_ **

 

Currently curled in on himself, shivering in a corner, Peter was laying so that he was staring at the wall. His back to the empty, padded, cell. His pajama shirt was torn, the drawstring on his pants tied tightly around his waist (Peter dealt with the circulation cut if it meant Edgar couldn’t pull them off anymore). The moon had just come up when he heard the clanking of… metal against metal? He heard voices too. 

 

“There isn’t a door.”

 

Said one voice, he recognizes it as his dad’s. 

 

“Try opening a portal or something, right there- I’m picking up a heat signal. You see it Tones?”

 

That voice belongs to his uncle, Rhodey.

 

“Right there? Okay, I’ll try to open a portal.”

 

He recognizes that voice, too. His papa’s. 

 

Peter shrugs it off, _it’s a trick_ hescoffs _,_ curling further in on himself. He _knows_  it’s a trick because he’s in the middle of _fucking_ nowhere, and his only means of communication was _fucking_  destroyed. But the sound of a portal opens anyway, the clanking of metal against metal steps through. _God_ does Peter want to turn around and see his dad there, smiling at him, telling him they’re going to go _home_. But _“it’s not real”_ keeps playing in Peter’s head. Over and over again. A broken record in a broken room filled with broken mirrors. 

 

“Peter? Baby?”

 

That’s when he realizes, this is _real_. That’s _Tony Stark_ , his _dad_ , his _hero_ , his _Iron Man_. Peter can’t help but yank his body forward, can’t help the way he instinctively stretches his arms out for his dad, can’t help the sobs that bubble out of his body. Before Peter can even call the mans name his body is pressed against Tony’s, the man’s chest shaking with sobs of his own. “You-you’re _real_ …?” Peter croaks, his throat so painfully raw, he knows he shouldn’t speak but he _needs to know_. He _has_ to _know_. He needs to know this _isn’t_ a cruel trick. Tony only squeezes him harder, pressing a kiss to his hairline, his cheeks, nose, eyes, “In the flesh _miele_. I am _real,_ sweetheart.” Tony says, says it like it’s a declaration of love, because it _is_ a declaration of love.

 

When Peter sees his papa step through the portal he holds out his hand, his other one currently holding onto Tony for dear life. Stephen rushes to grab it, kissing his fingers, letting his tears fall freely. Peter can’t help but ask again, ask if Stephen is real too. So he does. 

 

“If you don’t count the other Stephens in different realities-“

 

Yeah, yeah he’s real, because only Stephen Strange can conjure up bull shitted answers on the spot. That fact alone makes Peter cry more.

 

Stephen carries Peter out, the doctor in him taking note of every little flinch Peter makes. His cloak gently covering Peter’s body, swiping at the few rouge tears that fell. That caused Peter to laugh, quietly, yet genuine. Rhodey came into view, paramedics behind him with a stretcher. 

 

“Hey my little spider baby, you’re safe now.” He said, placing a kiss of his own on Peter’s hairline. Peter smiled back.

 

Peter would have been happy, he _is_ , though the male paramedics scared him. Made him _think_ of Edgar… made him _feel_ Edgar. Peter presses himself against Strange (taking note of how the sorcerer’s chest vibrated under him, the way his grip tightened on Peter), gripping at the mans shirt with shaky hands, screaming a broken _‘no!’_ on repeat.  _Not again not again not again not again-_

 

“Peter? Peter! Calm down! Hey hey you’re okay, okay?” 

 

A female voice, kind and gentle, soothing, pulled the spiderling back into reality. The panic in Peter’s chest subsided when he realized that the male paramedics were swapped with female ones, calmed down more when the female voice named herself as ‘Doctor Aurora’. “There you go Peter, nice deep breaths, just like that.” She talked him through his panic attack, even managing to calm down the protective males that consisted of two armored (and highly dangerous) men and one kick ass wizard.

 

”Set him down on the stretcher please, I need to get him connected to an IV.” 

 

She spoke, gently taking Peter’s arm and placing rubbing alcohol on the vein. The young Stark watched as Rhodey pulled Stephen and Tony aside, watched as his parents faces twisted and turned in confusion and anger at whatever his uncle had said. Peter, who was too exhausted, could only make out bits of the conversation. 

 

“T-ey’re ‘one cant find-“

 

Can’t find? Can’t find what? Peter dismissed the pointlessness conversation, he can’t hear what they’re saying and maybe that’s a good thing. A tug at his pants has him refocusing on Doctor Aurora, his eyes wide with fear, his chest beginning to rise and fall in panic. Doctor Aurora takes a step back, holding her hands up in a form of surrender. “Okay hands off, but that string is a little too tight sweetie. Can you loosen it?” He does as told, pulling the string from out of its tight knot. Having seen it all Doctor Aurora had a pretty good idea as to _why_ the string was so tight. Though she waited to bring up the subject, knowing how emotionally sensitive Peter already was. 

 

“Let’s get you to the hospital yeah?” She asked instead, smiling when Peter nodded. Peter smiling back, small but genuine. He was _safe._

 

_**now** _

 

Petertried, and failed, to fall sleep. He woke up every few minutes to the feel of phantom shocks running through his body, he woke up hearing Edgar’s sickening laugh, every door that closed or opened (to his room or not) terrified him awake. Giving up on the task given, Peter stared out the window, waited for the sun to rise. 

 

It was around 6 a.m when Peter felt a weight fall on him, he then heard his door open. “Or don’t wait for me to finish opening the door.” If that was Stephen’s voice then that meant that the weight was his cloak. Peter’s suspicions were confirmed when he felt the piece of clothing gently hitting his cheeks, causing a giggle to bubble out. Setting up now, Peter grabbed his white board. 

 

_Morning papa_

 

He wrote, moving so Stephen could sit on the bed. “Good morning sweetheart.” He smiled, looking over Peter’s wounds with a gentle gaze. The door opened again and Tony stepped through, Doctor Aurora on his heels. Peter waved at the doctor, scooter over so Tony could sit down. Looking around the boy didn’t see his uncle, his confusion clear on his face. “Uncle Rhodey had to do something, but he’ll be back to spoil the hell outta you later Pete.” Tony said as if he was reading Peter’s mind. Peter nodded, messing with the cloak and ignoring its warning swipes to stop. 

 

Clearing her throat, Aurora waited until she had everyone’s attention before speaking. In her hands was a clipboard, Peter’s special needs, vitals, and medications were most likely written on it. “We’re going to have to put Peter on a special diet,” she began, speaking more to Tony and Stephen than to Peter. “Due to the injures to his throat Peter’s going to have to eat soft foods, bread, soup, mashed potatoes. You get my point, things that are easy for him to swallow without causing strain to his throat.” Aurora continued to explain.

 

Peter found himself tuning the doctor out, he knew he shouldn’t but something didn’t sit right with him. The protective force behind the kiss Tony placed on his temple, the way Stephen sat in front of Peter and Tony, how it demonstrated possessiveness. How it said ‘come near my kid or my husband and I’ll hurt you’. And yeah, maybe- just _maybe_ \- Peter was  getting the wrong signals. Maybe he wasn’t. Either way, something didn’t feel right. 

 

 _They're hiding something._ Peter finally decided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was procrastinating SO HARD with this chapter!! But in my defense I have two other stories I’m working on and they're just as addicting to write if not more. So updates for Assassin might be delayed (weren’t they always?).


End file.
